The Sole Love
by Frosty Brit
Summary: After 300 Years, Jack believed he had someone who would always believe in him, but when he learns the truth, he flee's, but Pitch's return spell disastor as he is needed to try and save the children once again, but with his heart shattered and hatred in his mind, how can he beat the Bogeyman and win Jamie's Love? Jack/Jamie. Jamie/OC. Rating may Change
1. Chapter 1: Alone Again

**Yeah, another Jack/Jamie story, this one slightly more emotional than the last two….. Hope you like**

**Time Zone: 12 Years after the Film**

**Warnings: Yoai (BoyxBoy), Possible Rating Change (T - M) due to possible Lemon later….**

**Ages: Jamie (20) Jack (312) Sophie (14) Kids-of-Burgess (19-21)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Paring: Jack/Jamie (Later), Jamie/OC**

**Chapter One: Alone Again.**

Jack decided he'd had enough. Enough waiting to be told he could leave his castle, enough of being ordered through someone rather than be spoken to directly, so he decided to leave the castle and go back home to Burgess.

As he flew Jack realised it was Christmas Eve, he smiled, imagining the Children's faces when they woke up to a white Christmas, that would defiantly make two 'young' people happy, Jack's best friends, Jamie and Sophie Bennett.

True it had been a year since he'd last gone to see them, while trying to avoid the gaze of Manny. He landed in Burgess around 5 in evening and saw them instantly, Jamie had brown hair that fell flat all over his head, and Hazel eyes that seemed to look everywhere. And then Sophie walked out of the house, Long Blonde Hair falling over her back and Blue eyes falling on her brother,

"Jamie!" Jack called, not noticing a voice behind him call the same. Jamie spun around a grin bursting wide on his face as he ran towards Jack,

"Wow, Slow down Kiddo, I'm not going anywhere" Jack smiled as Jamie got within a few steps of him, then Jack raised his arms and Jamie ran straight through him, Jack looked behind him, where another 18 year old stood, Blonde hair falling over the kids head and blue eyes smiling as Jamie threw himself into his arms and pressed their lips together, Jack almost collapsed over but then he saw Sophie walking towards him, sadness in her eyes.

"Sophie, What happened?" Jack asked, looking at her, then Sophie too walked straight threw Jack and to the side of Jamie and his partner,

"Hey Alex" Sophie smiled to the boy as Jamie and he separated.

"Hey Sport" Alex smiled ruffling Sophie's hair.

At this point in time Jack noticed all of the Kids were walking towards them, "Hi Guys!" Jack called rushing forward, not one of the group seemed to hear him and what's worse they all seemed to be able to walk straight through Jack,

"No" Jack whispered to himself, no-one believed in him anymore? Then he heard his name Mentioned,

"Looks like Jack Frost has been busy" It was that Alex Kid who spoke

"Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, "You don't believe in that old tale do you?"

"Says the Guy who still believes in Santa, The Easter Bunny, Sandman and Tooth Fairy" Alex replied smiling

"True, but you know why I believe in them" Jamie smiled, grabbing Alex's hand

"Oh Yeah, you've 'Met' Them" Alex squeezed the hand clenched in his,

At this point Jack was crying, no-one could see him, he was alone again, but why didn't Jamie remember him? He remembered everyone else but not him?

Jack sat down on the fountain and made a snowball, throwing it at Jamie, who ducked at exactly the right moment and it flew over his head, landing on the floor, in a heap.

"Where did someone get snow from?" Alex asked, looking down at it

"Probably that old pool where we used to play" Jamie replied, shrugging.

"Want to go and find somewhere Quieter" Alex asked Jamie, who blushed,

"Sure" Jamie replied a devilish smirk on his face.

Jack couldn't watch anymore, so he fled, leaving his home without snow, he flew four hours until he reached His Castle he slammed the door and sealed it, creating a giant Snowbeast to block anyone's entry Jack walked deeper into the castle.

Jack Frost locked himself deep within the castle, 2 years Later there had not been an inch of snow across the world, no frost had been left on the windows of houses and cars, to most, It seemed a freak weather problem, but the guardians knew better, they knew Jack had not left his castle in years and what's worse, how much he was hurting.

Several times Tooth or North tried to visit Jack they found an Army of Snow-Soldiers blocking their paths, even Manny told North that he could not locate Jack with all those guards around him, but the one time North had sent out the call for the Guardians, Jack had responded, sending a Snow Soldier to listen in and report back on what had happened.

So when North sent out the call to the Guardians, little did he expect Jack to respond in person, but when he looked up he saw a pale boy with Ice white hair and Blue soul-less eyes he jumped back,

"Jack?" North asked,

"Who did you expect? The Leprechaun?" Jack asked, mockingly.

"That tone does not suit you Jack" North warned him, but Jack just laughed waiting for the rest of the Guardians to arrive,

When they did and Saw Jack they each reacted differently, Tooth tried to Hug Jack, but retreated at the Ice Cold look on Jack's face, Sandy tried to shake Jack's hand but retreated like Tooth. Bunnymund threw his Boomerangs at Jack which were both blasted to the floor by and ice attack,

"Oy, Frost-Face, get down here!" Bunnymund called

"No, I don't take orders from you" Jack replied, scowling.

"At Least I'm still believed in!" Bunnymund called to him, everyone instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing as the temperature dropped by fifty degrees.

"As you clearly don't want me here I might as well go" Jack told them flying off,

"Jack Its Pitch!" North called,

"Whatever" Jack replied leaving the 'Big Four' Alone.

"Bunny!" Tooth berated him,

"I just said what we were all thinking" Bunnymund replied,

"You know as well as we do that was uncalled for, now go apologise" Tooth ordered,

"How can I with the army of Guards Jack has around him?" Bunny asked,

"Later, Later" North told the two of them as Sandy looked down tears welling in his eyes.

"What is it Sandy?" Tooth asked, an image of a castle and sleeping figure appeared, though the figure had dark shadows around them.

"Jack? Jack doesn't dream anymore?" North asked, Sandy nodded vigorously.

"You mean he never?" Tooth asked, and Sandy looked sad and shook his head.

"What do you think his plan is?" Tooth asked,

"Hide from Pain as long as he can" North muttered, "Now how do we deal with Pitch?"

A Small bell Rang as they spoke and they saw Manny's Light shining onto the Five point star of the Guardians, a large Crystal appearing out of the centre,

"A New Guardian?" Tooth asked, the Image sprang up, to reveal a women holding a shaft of wood hovering with wings on her back?

"Who is she?" Bunnymund asked,

"The Fairy Godmother" Tooth told them.

**I think that's a good place to stop, so Jack separated from the Guardians, Jamie has a boyfriend and No-one believes in Jack….. And Pitch is back.**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the Truth

**Here is Chapter Two, Now we can see what is going on, and Pitch makes an Appearance, as well as helping and Killing one person…. But who? Only one way to find out.**

**Chapter Two: Learning the Truth.**

Jack stormed into his Castle, the Soldiers instantly jumped out of his way and one stepped forward, "My King, You have a Visitor"

"Who?" Jack asked,

"Me" Called a high cold voice, Jack turned to face Pitch as he stood there.

"Pitch Black, how did you get here?" Jack asked raising his staff,

"Lower your weapon, I mean you no harm" Pitch smiled,

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack asked, Pitch appearing by his side,

"To Help you" Pitch smiled, "I know what has happened, I over heard the Guardians talking, so no-one remembers you? But they remember the others."

"That's right" Jack replied,

"Now who could've done that, only three beings in the whole world could have" Pitch replied, looking thoughtful,

"Who?" Jack asked,

"Well there's Manny and Tooth" Pitch told him, "And Garandar"

"The Trickster!" Jack exploded,

"You know him?" Pitch asked,

"He held me as a Gladiator in his Infernal Arena for a week but then I killed his favourite Champion and escaped" Jack replied,

"So you believe it is he who wants you alone?" Pitch asked,

"Yeah, but now Its my turn to fight back, I shall raise my standard and attack his Daemon Horde's and fight him head on, Ice Vs. Hell itself and when the Victor is standing tall, they will return here in triumph" Jack replied, Drawing his staff forward, Jack walked up a huge set of stairs followed by Pitch.

"What of the other Guardians?" Pitch asked as the two of them continued to climb the stairs.

"That's where you come in" Jack told him, "The Plan is….."

**(With the Guardians)**

The Red Sack landed and a Female voice squawked,

"There she is, Fairy Godmother!" North called smiling.

"Why am I here?" Fairy asked, looking around, "And why is Tooth here?"

"You Are here, because now you are guardian!" North smiled,

"No, I work alone" Fairy replied,

"Sounds like Jack" Bunnymund frowned.

"Who?" Fairy asked,

"Guardian 5, Jack Frost Guardian of Fun" North told her, pointing to the fifth corner of the star, where a picture of a figure holding a staff was shown on a light blue background.

"Never Heard of him" Fairy replied,

"That's why he's not here" Tooth sighed, "Everyone just forgot him, now all he does is hide in his castle, alone"

"And why should I care if he's in a strop? Maybe you need to pick someone else!" Fairy told them,

"You were not picked by us, you were chosen, by Man on Moon!" North told her,

"Then why didn't he tell me himself?" Fairy asked,

"Because he tells us to!" North Told her, "Come with me"

"That'll have to wait" Bunnymund said at once, "Tooth's just heard Trouble at the Ice Palace"

"Then we must go" North called, the big four all walked away,

"Hey, I need to meet this 'Jack Frost', Maybe he can tell me what this whole thing is!" Fairy called, flapping after them, the Guardian's climbed into North's sleigh and it took off, flying forward, once they were airborn, North drew one of his Snowglobes and threw it into the air, in an instant they left the Guardian HQ and arrived at the Ice Palace,

They did not believe what they were seeing.

Nightmare's battled with Jack's Guards and atop the tallest tower, Jack and Pitch fought, ice and dark energy blasting at each other, North Landed the Sleigh and the big four jumped off, charging forward, but one of Jack's snow Guardian's saw them as intruders so commanded them all to attack, several Snow Soldiers battled against th Guardians, Fairy standing watching as she saw Jack and Pitch fight atop the tower, Jack then noticed the Guardians, he kicked Pitch in the chest, Pitch seemed to be out cold, so Jack called to the Guardians, "It's a trap, G…."

With the first Syllable, all four Guardians looked up and watched, thought they never did hear the next word as Jack was struck by one of Pitch's dark arrows.

He dropped his staff, which fell towards the ground, within seconds, Parts of Jack were disappearing in black sand, and he fell. As he dissolved, the snow army around them seemed to melt into ordinary snow and ice, while Pitch's Nightmare's grew stronger. They saw Pitch smiled and heard him call, "I'd say have fun Jack, but there is no fun left!"

As he fell more and more of him disappeared into Black sand, before he hit the ground he seemed to explode and disappear entirely, leaving only a small snowflake necklace and his staff to remember him by.

"NO!" Three of three Guardian's called, Sandy expressing his anger by creating Whips of Golden sand and looking angrier than Anyone had ever seen him.

Pitch vanished before reappearing in front of the Guardians, Picking up the Staff that Jack had wielded during the duel, "Pity, for a moment I thought he'd join me"

"Jack would never join you!" Tooth shouted at him,

"Watch what you say, or Jack's staff will fell my anger" Pitch smiled moving his hand's slightly to put more pressure on the staff.

"Give us that back!" Bunnymund called,

"Very well" Pitch smiled, he snapped the staff into two and threw it to the Guardian's, Bunnymund caught it and looked down at it, Tears forming in his eyes, much like in the other Guardians, then Pitch Vanished, reappearing Behind Fairy,

"I Knew they only considered Jack a weapon, replacing him already" Pitch told Fairy, "Be warned of them"

"Get lost creep!" Fairy called, swishing her wand around, then she turned to see Pitch missing and the once Grand Palace, crumbling into Sand and Ice, within a Minute all that remained was a mountain of Snow.

**(2 Hours Later)**

The Four Guardians stood, looking down at Jack's space on the star, empty par a candle and his Snowflake necklace,

Even Fairy, who had never met Jack, knew his lose hurt the four Guardians.

The Guardian's joined hands and looked down at the space, Yeti's and Baby Tooth standing around, looking down sadly.

After Ten minutes, the group parted, Sandy holding one half of Jack's staff, leaning it against the wall while Bunnymund placed the other half next to it, Tooth sat on the floor looking at Jack's Snowflake necklace,

"What is that?" North asked,

"It was a Christmas Present" Tooth replied, "Its Inscribed, _To my Best Friend Jack Frost, Happy Christmas, From Jamie Bennett._"

"Jamie always did like Jack" North smiled, then became sad again, "But then he forgot Jack, but yet he can still see us?"

"Who would have the power to do that?" Bunnymund asked

"Only Me, Sandy and… The Trickster" Tooth muttered,

"Doesn't he have a vendetta on Jack?" North asked,

"Jack did mention that" Tooth nodded, "So do you think he….. Planned this?"

"Could have done" Bunnymund replied, "We'll deal with that Snake Pitch then we'll destroy The Trickster"

"Oh, Idea!" North called, "We Get Jamie to save Jack, same as he save Sandy!"

"But Jamie doesn't believe in Jack Remember?" Tooth replied,

"Then we show him Snowflake, da!" North smiled, grabbing the Snowflake Pendent, noticing there seemed to be an extra message, too small for them to see.

"Fine but we take the Tunnels" Bunnymund smiled, tapping the floor with him foot,

"Wait, I never Agreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeed!" Fairy called falling down the long tunnel.

**Did I really Just Kill Jack? Yikes, I better hide until I post the next Chapter and Beyond. **

**So how will Jamie react to this news that Jack Frost is real, but need's his help to bring him back, And what does the extra message say?**

**Find out Soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reading the Small Print

**I Know I should be updating Delicate Love, but here we go anyway, **

**Chapter Three: Reading the Small Print. **

The Guardians all crept into Jamie's room, only to find Jamie laying on his bed crying, Fairy stood slightly to the side, as Tooth descended on the crying boy, placing her hand on his back,

"Jamie, what's happened?" Tooth asked,

"Alex…. He…. Said… he…. hates me!" Between sobs Jamie managed to tell them, then he muttered, "I…. felt…. My…. Ache…. Earlier…. Before…."

"I Will crush him" Tooth frown, feeling as Maternal for Jamie as she did for Jack,

"Tooth, Not now. Jamie, what do you mean?" Bunnymund asked,

Jamie looked up, Wipping away his tears he looked at them, "About 4 hours ago, I felt my heart almost break, like I'd lost someone close to me"

"That's when Jack Died!" Fairy called to the guardians. Jamie didn't hear her but Noticed the Guardians think, Then North pulled out the Snowflake Necklace, Jamie saw it and frowned, North handing him the Necklace and Jamie looked at the inscription,

"_To my Best Friend Jack Frost, Happy Christmas, From Jamie Bennett._" Jamie read out, then pulling out a magnifying lens he looked down at the smaller inscription, blushing furiously, he dropped both the Necklace and Lens, Sandy Picked them both up and looked down at it,

_Jack, for too long have I not spoken my feelings, truth is, I Love you Jack Frost!_

Sandy handed the glass back to Jamie who was blushing, though holding the Necklace close to his chest,

"What did it say Sandy?" Tooth whispered to the Sandman, but Sandy drew two fingers over his lips as if to say, 'It is a Secret'

Jamie eventually looked up, tears reforming in his eyes, "How?"

The Guardian's frowned, but then Jamie continued, "How could I forget him?"

"Who?" Bunnymund asked,

"Jack" Jamie replied, "I Walked through him"

"The Trickster Tricked you, removing Jack from your memories" North told him, "Jack fled from here to his Castle"

"Then that's where I need to go!" Jamie called, jumping up, rushing to a closet and pulling out a snowglobe,

"Where did you get that?" Bunnymund asked,

"Jack Gave it to me for Christmas one year, when Dad and Mum were still together…. And Alive" Jamie replied, looking sad, "So that I could always hide away from the shouting and bring Sophie with me"

"We would love to take you with us" Tooth smiled, then the smile faltered "But Jack… Jack was….. was Killed Four hours ago…. By Pitch"

"What!" Jamie looked horrified,

"All that was left of him was that and his staff" Bunnymund replied,

"I Gave this to him, Back when I was 16" Jamie smiled at it,

"And he wore it always, Never did a day go by Jack Did not wear it around his neck" Tooth replied, "He even wore it today, In his final fight"

"How did it happen?" Jamie asked,

"Jack was fighting Pitch, he seemed to have beaten him and called to us that it was a Trap, then we saw Jack be stuck down by Pitch, he fell to the ground and dissolved in Black sand"

"So, maybe I can bring him back, like we did with Sandy?" Jamie asked, hope in his eyes,

"Maybe, then We can set Jack on this Alex-boy" Tooth smiled with vicious malice.

"Ok, so where is Pitch?" Jamie asked,

"Oh, But I've been here the whole time" A Voice called, every head turned to face a shadow, where they saw Pitch's outline faintly.

"Pitch!" Jamie called, holding the Snowflake he turned it three times, and clenched it close to his chest,

"Do you miss him?" Pitch asked, "Maybe you should check on the fields of Fangorash"

"Why?" Tooth asked,

"That's said to be the gateway to The Tricksters Home" Jamie frowned, then the Guardians were gone taking Jamie with them, Fairy dragged along.

Pitch smiled, looking into the shadows, "It's done, you can return now"

A Figure appeared out of the darkness, stretching, looking as if every muscle in their body was aching.

"Do you know how painful Death is?" Jack Frost Asked Pitch

"I have died once" Pitch replied, Looking impressive.

"And I have died Twice, now to deal with the Trickster" Jack smiled, picking up a Snow globe he had in his pocket, he smiled as a picture of the field where the grandest battle in the worlds history would soon begin.

"What about my request?" Pitch asked, looking at him with hatred in his eyes, but a flicker of hope fluttering across it

"I'll need my staff" Jack replied, Pitch withdrew Jack's Staff, all in one piece, not even a crack upon its surface.

"Cleaver idea that, tricking the Guardians with a fake staff" Pitch smiled, handing the staff to Jack, how held it in his hand, he spun around and froze Pitch into a block of ice,

"It was, and even more tricking you to go along with my plan" Jack replied, he rased a Snowball in his hand and threw it, the instant it touched the Ice Cube that held Pitch, Pitch Vanished and a small Glass orb landed on the floor, Jack picked it up,

"It is time" Jack smiled, turning to face his army, outside Jamie's window, picking up a snow globe he threw it, the Army marching through the portal to where the Guardians already waited, Jack jumped down out of the window landing on the back of his mount, a Extra large Polar Bear which roared then charged through the portal, Jack leaving behind him a small patch of snow on the floor, a tribute to his revenge.

**Yikes, Jack really seems dark here, but yeah, for some reason Jack wanted Jamie to be at the Battle, find out why next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

**Here it is, the next chapter of The Sole Love, now we get to see why Jack wanted Jamie to be at the Battle…..**

**Chapter Five: Facing Thy Demons. **

Jack created the Mist and it hid him and his army from sight, within an hour the Trickster's army was on the field, ready to march against the Guardians, who arrived a minute later, landing in the middle of the two armies.

Jamie Hopped out of the Sleigh and looked at the mist, feeling the Necklace being drawn towards it,

"What is it?" North asked,

"Jack, he's here" Jamie muttered, then Jack smiled, the Ice Army starting to move forward, out of the mist the giant snow Beasts appeared, along with Wolves, Polar Bears and Thousands of Soldiers, each bore a sword, Axe or its claws and teeth. Then an Extra large snow bear appeared, Jack (Wearing full Ice Armour) on its back, he carried a sword and his staff.

Then Jack dismounted the Bear and walked forward, the Trickster following him, as he passed Jamie he stopped briefly, as if to say something, but thinking better of it he continued a little way till he was facing the Trickster,

"So, You did return" The Trickster frowned,

"I did" Jack replied, removing his helmet and throwing it to the ground.

"How?" Trickster asked,

"I had to make a deal with Pitch" Jack replied, "But he should've learned not to mess with a scorned Immortal"

"What?" North asked,

"Why don't you show them how you've looked for the past three years?" Jack asked, "You needed to be close to keep the curse alive. And plus you love watching Chaos"

"So you know who I am?" The Trickster smiled,

"I do, but it is not me who needs to know." Jack told him, "Its him" Jack turned and pointed to Jamie,

"Ah, Jay" The Trickster smiled, "Such powerful magic was needed to cover your memories up"

"Only one person's ever called me Jay" Jamie frowned, "Alex?"

The Trickster sneered and changed his form to a 20 Year old with Blonde hair and Blue eyes sneering, "No Way!" Jamie called,

"Yes, Now remember everything, every time you kissed me, every time you found comfort in me" 'Alex' Smiled.

Jack and Jamies hands both seemed to clench into fists at this point,

"But how?" 'Alex' asked, "How did you know it was I?"

"You love causing more chaos, so I knew you'd be right in the centre of it all, right where the most pain would be caused" Jack replied, "And I knew I had to flush you out, otherwise I might look like I'm attacking a Human"

"So you died" 'Alex' nodded,

"And you fell for the Trap" Jack smiled bringing his sword to point at the Trickster, "Now it's time I teach you never to mess with me"

"Very Well, Guardian, show me what you've got" 'Alex' sneered, drawing forth a rough and battered looking sword, and swinging it at Jack, who realised a Torrent of Ice into the sky, The Battle had begun.

The ice army began marching forward, never breaking step. The Trickster Legions leapt forward, looking unorganised compared to the Ice Armies lines of soldiers. Right in the Centre of the Battle, Jack and the Trickster duelled, Jamie standing watching Powerless to stop the one he held dear from getting hurt. As he watch Jack blast two or three demons back a demon charged at him but Jack was there, he blocked the attack with his staff and swung destroyed the creature with his sword, several of his ice Knight's mounted on ice steeds keeping the Trickster at Bay.

"Here Take this" jack pulled out a small sword fashioned with the words: _Heart-Guard. _Written down the centre, "Use it to get to North's sleigh, you can hide in there until the battle is over"

"No, Jack I can't leave you" Jamie pleaded, another demon charged forward, Jack blasting it to bits with Ice to stop it interrupting,

"Jamie, it's too dangerous here, at least wait for me at the Ice Palace" Jack replied,

"I thought Tooth said it had been destroyed?" Jamie asked,

"I rebuilt" Jack replied, handing Jamie a snow globe,

"You promise to come?" Jamie asked, Jack smiled and nodded, Jamie was about to go when he remembered something,

"JACK!" Jamie called, Jack spun around as if Jamie was in danger and Jamie threw the Snowflake Necklace to Jack, who smiled,

"Thanks Kiddo" Jack smiled placing it around his neck and then turning to face 'Alex' , who was still busy with an Ice Knight. Jamie rushing through the portal to safety.

"Back off, he's Mine" Jack called to the Knight, 'Alex' looking up,

"Maybe you'd like to know what…." 'Alex' smiled before Jack punched him, sending him crashing to the ground, everything went still as Jack stood above the Trickster blade aimed at the heart of the creature that caused him so much pain,

"Do it, I took away the only believers you ever had, Kill me and you'll get them all back" 'Alex' told him smiling

"Jack, don't" North called out, Jack looked over at North and then back down to 'Alex', He raised the Sword and then slammed down.

**(An Hour Later: The Ice Palace)**

Jamie had sat exactly where the Portal had thrown him out, he was freezing but he could take it, then another Portal appeared and the Ice army marched through, followed by Jack, who had a large cut on his cheek,

"Jack!" Jamie called, running full pelt towards him, Jack smiled and held out his arms, Jamie clenched his arms around Jack and let tears fall from his eyes, "I Thought I'd lose you"

"You will never lose me, I'll always be there, as I always have" Jack replied smiling,

"What happened?" Jamie asked,

"I let the coward live, North's advice, he gave me this for the trouble" Jack replied pointing at the cut on his cheek, "But he won't bother either of us again"

"What kept you then?" Jamie asked,

"The Trickster's elites arrived, commanded by the Trickster of War" Jack replied, then he noticed how cold Jamie was and insisted that they head inside,

"So what Happen's now?" Jamie asked looking at Jack,

"That depends" Jack replied,

"On?" Jamie asked, feeling very hot all of a sudden.

"What you choose, your life in Burgess, where people pick on you daily or alternate arrangements" Jack told him with a smile,

"You mean I can come and Live here?" Jamie asked, looking around,

"If….. you wanted to" Jack replied, looking at Jamie very seriously.

"Want to? I've always wanted to!" Jamie smiled, he pulled Jack into another Hug and saw the Snowflake necklace hanging around his neck.

"I always wear it, even when you stopped believing" Jack replied, seeing where Jamie's eyes were aimed.

"Did…. Did you read?" Jamie asked,

"The Full message" Jack nodded, Jamie noticed how much colour was in Jack's cheek's at this point.

"An-And?" Jamie asked,

"I Can offer you nothing, but my attention, Home and Knowledge" Jack replied, Jamie frowned, was that a Yes or a No….?,

"But….. what does?" Jamie asked, before looking into Jack's eyes, he then understood, Jack cared deeply but wondered if Jamie would truly be happy with him….. How could Jack think that?

"Jack…." Jamie looked up at him, tears in his eyes, "I Would take you even If I had to swim in Lava"

Jack smiled then the door Knocked and Jack advised Jamie to hide, so Jamie ran through a set of double door and listened as he heard the door open…

**Who could be at the Door…..?**

**Find out next time**


	5. Chapter 5: A Serving of Immortality

**Here is the Lasted Upload, so enjoy…. I think I know where this story is going now, rather than just writing what I feel like, so Yay :).**

**Anyway, on with the story. **

**Chapter 5: A Serving of Immortality **

Jack walked calmly to the door, and swung it open, revealing a rather cold looking Bunny.

"Jack" Bunny nodded walking past the Young guardian.

"Bunny" Jack replied closing the door, "What are you doing here?"

"There is a meeting tomorrow, You need to be there" Bunny replied,

"Why?" Jack asked looking both interested and annoyed,

"Manny has new instructions for us, he's going to be there personally" Bunny replied,

"And I should care why?" Jack asked, "He ignored me for 300 years, so I plan to ignore him for at least 1000 years for everyone he did"

"Jack, one of the topics is how to make Teenagers Grow up, including Jamie and Sophie" Bunny replied,

Jack instantly drew a dagger out, "if he put's one hand on either of them, I deal with him"

"Jack, stop letting your anger out, you need to keep calm" Bunny back away from the enraged Guardian,

"Bring Sophie here, There's no room for her at your warren" Jack told Bunny

"Fine, but you need to listen to What Manny says" Bunny told Jack,

"I'll attend, but I doubt anything he say will keep me interested" Jack replied, he picked up a Snow globe from his pile, "Here, use this to get home and Bring Sophie here"

"Fine but you have to come to the Meeting" Bunny warned him, waving his boomerang at him

"I will" Jack replied, an a second later Bunny was gone, leaving only a portal behind, Jack walked around the corner where Jamie was waiting, he looked up at Jack as if waiting for the older to say something,

"Jack, I- I need to tell you something" Jamie blurted out at once looking Jack into the eyes,

"Yeah?" Jack's face instantly became concerned, looking Jamie straight into the eyes,

"I- I…." Jamie tried to speak but looked down to the floor, then lifted his head up and pressed his lips against Jack's, he started to move them slowly, and felt Jack copy his movements.

After a minute they parted and Jamie pulled Jack into a hug burying his head into Jack's chest, almost crying, "Jack….. I want to stay here forever, Please I can't lose you"

"I can't lose you either Jamie" Jack replied, placing his check onto Jamie's head, they then heard footsteps and Parted Jamie smiling to Jack who nodded, they walked around the corner and Saw Sophie standing there waiting for her brother,

"Jamie!" Sophie called running forward pulling Jamie into hug, she then noticed the tears on his check's, "What's wrong?"

"I'll be back I a minute, need to set up a couple of rooms for the two of you" Jack told them, he turned and walked away leaving the brother and sister alone to talk,

"Do… do you remember Jack?" Jamie asked,

"Um… let me think… Duh!" Sophie smiled enjoying taunting Jamie,

"Remember… when you found that…. That Necklace" Jamie asked,

"The one proclaiming your Love for Jack?" Sophie asked,

"He's wearing it" Jamie replied,

"does he know?" Sophie asked, "About what it says?"

"Yes" Jamie replied, looking happy,

"And?" Sophie asked,

"He… loves me back" Jamie replied,

"Awww!" Sophie shrieked, "You two are so cute!"

They spoke for another five minutes before Jack returned, leading them to their rooms, Sophie got a Large Guest room a couple of door's down from Jamie, Jack telling her those doors were to the Library, so she couldn't have the room next to him.

Jamie got a similarly sized room, but this one shared its balcony with the room next door, Jack's Room.

While Sophie had a shower, Jack leant against The wall in Jamie's room,

"Jack…. I just realised… that when I die, you'll still be this age…. You'll watch me grow old and die while never aging yourself" Jamie told Jack, who looked over at him, as if asking him if he believed Jack had not yet realised this.

"There…. Is one way" Jack replied,

"What?" Jamie asked, "There's a way I can stay with you forever?"

"It is both a Curse and Blessing" Jack replied, "Immortality"

"How?" Jamie asked,

"You need to drink the water of Life, near impossible to find, but…. I have two portions" Jack replied,

"When Do I drink it?" Jamie asked,

"I'll put a portion on Your food tonight, Sophie's as well" Jack replied,

"But… What of the Guardian's?" Jamie asked,

"They'll not be able to touch you, as you'll live with me" Jack replied smiling.

"And The Man…" Jamie started,

"Manny left me alone for 300 Years, if he tries to take away what I have he'll need to kill me" Jack replied, looking Jamie seriously in the eyes.

Jamie smiled, pulling Jack into a Hug again, "Why is it a curse?"

"You watch Families grow and srink and Grave's be filled, It could happen in the blink of an eye" Jack replied,

"As long as I can spend it with you, then I don't care how much time passes, as long as neither of us are ever alone again" Jamie replied, Jack smiled and they walked into Jack's room, where Jamie watches as Jack withdrew two tiny tubes, each containing a clear liquid.

"Is… is that it?" Jamie asked looking amazed,

"Yeah, from what I've seen and read, in needs to be consumed with food, something to hide the awful and bitter taste." Jack replied, "I'll get the chef to make a cake"

With That Jack charged off, Jamie watching from behind as Jack vanished and reappeared rushing down a set of stairs.

Jamie smiled and walked outside of Jack's room he saw Sophie walk out of hers and look over at him,

"Jamie what's happening?" Sophie asked,

"Jack's giving us a gift" Jamie smiled,

"Oh, What is it?" Sophie asked,

"Immortality" Jamie replied, "We can live forever inside the castle"

"Wow, So… we can help the Guardian's?" Sophie asked,

"And we'll never be alone again" Jamie smiled, "We'll always have someone…. We'll have each other …. And Jack"

"Maybe I should start saying I have two brothers" Sophie smiled.

"You can if you like" Jamie shrugged.

"Cool, so when's dinner?" Sophie asked,

"In about three hours" Jack called, reappearing suddenly.

"What is for dinner?" Jamie asked,

"the Chef's special Roast Chicken, with special Vegetables. Cherry and Strawberry Cheesecake to end… side order of Immortality and Whatever you like to drink" Jack told her.

"Which Vegetables?" Sophie asked,

"Carrots, Potatoes and Tomatoes. All fresh and handpicked today" Jack replied,

"Where do you grow this stuff?" Jamie asked,

"Basement Gardens" Jack replied Smiling, guesturing for them to follow, "C'mon I'll give you the tour"


	6. Chapter 6: Protectors Rise

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like, **

**Chapter 6: Protectors Rise**

Jack smiled as he saw Jamie asleep, clearly enjoying his dream. Jack walked out of Jamie's room and down the stairs he saw several Ice's soldiers as well as the only one he enchanted to speak,

"Sir!" The Soldier called, Saluting Jack as he approached

"Make sure no one gets in while I'm out, rally the full Guard to protect Jamie and Sophie, understand?" Jack asked,

"Sir!" The Soldier saluted again and Jack nodded walking out, he smiled as he called forth the wind and flew forward, he had made sure that both the two people that cared the most about him were safe from anything Manny threw at them, nothing could get past his armies, nothing.

As he landed outside North's workshop an Hour Later than expected, there had been some birds flying in his way, causing him to nearly crash into the ground, though he had avoided it. He looked around, there were Yeti's, Egg Guards And Fairies dotted around, so that made him realise he was the last to arrive, he pushed open the door and walked In, finding himself face to face with Sandy, who seemed to be waiting for him. A Picture of a clock appearing over Sandy's head,

"I Know, I had something to do before I left the Castle" Jack replied, and together they walked inside, Jack finding a Large round Table with Seven seats spread around. He saw Tooth, North, Bunny and Fairy already seated, he took his seat and Sandy followed suit, the six Guardian's looked around at each other and then A Bright Light appeared in the Seventh chair, Manny was there.

"Greeting's Guardian's" Manny told them, Jack saw that his 'eyes' seemed to watch everyone at once, though be focused only on him.

"Hello Manny" They all replied, par Jack, who seemed to be ignoring Manny.

"As you know, it is rare for me to descend to Earth, so you must know how serious I am" Manny told them, "When a child refuses to grow up then the balance is tipped and we must act, so that is what I am telling you to do, you are to mind wipe Jamie And Sophie Bennett."

"What?" Jack exploded, causing Manny's attention to turn to Jack,

"Jack Frost…. It had been many years since we spoke" Manny seemed to be smiling.

"Yes, and then you do and try and make me do something I cannot" Jack replied,

"You will find more believers Jack" Manny replied, Jack simply smiled and picked up the necklace around his neck,

"But not another like these two" Jack replied smiling, "You will not lay a hand on them…. Ever"

"And who will stop ME keeping the balance?" Manny asked

"I Will" Jack replied, frowning,

"Really?" Manny asked laughing.

"Definitely" Jack replied smiling,

"Then you are no Guardian… Leave Frost and be prepared, my soldiers are already at your Castle" Manny smiled,

"I Let them be taken away once, I will not do it again Manny, if you follow this path, then we shall part ways" Jack told him,

"There is no choice" Manny replied, the other Guardian's watching in Awe of Jack's willingness to give up being seen to protect Two believers.

"Then this is goodbye" Jack told him, he stood and walked out of the room leaving only a frosty aura in the room as well a blizzard outside, then he realised that His men might need some help, so he pulled out his emergency Snow-Globe shook it and threw it, arriving in an instant at his castle to see that his Soldiers had practically overwhelmed Manny's men, Jack walked inside and found that several of Manny's men had broken inside but they were fighting against The Speaker, Jamie and Sophie, all three wielding swords and using them with deadly effect.

Jack threw a bolt of ice straight at the soldiers and they vanished in a flash of white light. Jamie instantly noticed Jack's angry face and instantly threw himself into Jack's arms, "Jack, who attacked us?"

"Manny" Jack replied,

"The Man on the Moon?" Sophie asked,

"He thinks that you're a threat to the 'Balance'" Jack replied,

"So what now?" Jamie asked, fearful of what Jack was going to do.

"I lost you both Once, but I shall not Lose you ever again" Jack replied,

"So we can stay?" Sophie asked,

"Forever, or however long you want" Jack replied.

Jamie and Sophie smiled, "Thanks Jack"

"So have you found your powers yet?" Jack asked,

"Powers?" Sophie asked,

"Every Immortal has powers, you'll find your stronger and faster than before, you'll also be able to see every immortal even if they are not believed in ,and you'll know things that you didn't know before" Jack told them, "As well as having unique powers, like my weather control"

"So what shall we do now?" Sophie asked,

"I'm going to Pitch's old lair, there's a Globe there of all the kids who believe in the guardian's, It might come in handy for later" Jack told the two of them

"So you'll still be protecting Children?" Jamie asked,

"Defiantly, you can too if you like" Jack smiled, "We'll be protecting Children…"

"The Protectors" Sophie smiled

"Standing tall and Protecting Children from all who seek to hurt them" Jack smiled and the three of them placed their hands together and smiled, each walking towards a different place, Pitch's lair, The Library and Sophie's room.

Jack let one smile out, he would never be alone, just the way he liked it.

**Ok, well there was that chapter, hope you liked, now onto a new project, Much Darker than anything else I've written. **

**Now, Question: Should I include a Lemon (Jack X Jamie) in this story?**


End file.
